Principio y final
by Griffinn
Summary: Cuatro canciones para cuatro instantes, cuatro Merodeadores. Cuatro momentos en las vidas de este grupo, cuestión de inicios y finales.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Para el reto he usado el grupo __**Queen**__, cuatro canciones en concreto cuyos títulos veréis al principio de cada viñeta._

* * *

_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

El Gran Comedor se encontraba hasta la bandera aquella mañana. Mientras muchos desayunaban con energía para hacer frente a las clases de la mañana, otros se deleitaban en la lectura del periódico o de las cartas que esa mañana habían llegado. Pero un chico, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, se limitaba a mirar a un lado, a una compañera suya, una joven pelirroja que desde hacía tiempo le había robado el corazón.

Miró entonces fijamente a un punto indeterminado, como si estuviese viendo a un espectador invisible.

―**Esta cosa llamada amor, simplemente no puedo manejar la situación.**

Sus tres amigos le miraron un momento a él y, después, al sitio al que estaba hablando, pues estaba claro que no les hablaba a ellos.

―James, ¿te ocurre algo? ―preguntó Sirius Black, su mejor amigo.

Pero James siguió hablando hacia aquel punto indeterminado, hacia ese espectador invisible, dedicándole toda su atención.

― **Esta cosa llamada amor. Tengo que encontrar el momento para hacerlo. No estoy listo.**

―Me parece que es por Lily. Hace un rata estaba mirándola.

―¿Otra vez con eso? Diría que ha perdido la cabeza. Ahora habla solo ―argumentó Peter Pettigrew, otro de los presentes.

Qué diablos, claro que estaba listo. James Potter siempre estaba listo. Estaba listo para los partidos de quidditch y también lo estaría para eso. Arrastró con fuerza el taburete hacia atrás y se levantó con ímpetu, sobresaltando a sus amigos y a los presentes más cercanos que se habían percatado de su actitud.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su objetivo y caminó hasta ella. Todos los presentes salvo ella le miraban, pero no importaba, porque ella iba a oír lo que tenía que decirle. Una vez se plantó ante la joven Gryffindor, tomó aire y habló:

―Evans… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Momentos de expectación mientras James Potter, medio alumnado allí presente y hasta algunos profesores miraban atentamente a Lily Evans.

Ella, no obstante, bebió un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza mientras leía atentamente una carta que acababa de recibir.

―A fregar, Potter.*

James se mantuvo serio mientras bajaba la mirada. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su sitio, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Ya saben lo que se dice, a las cuadragésimo quinta vez va la vencida. Algunos se pasaron un par de sickles, en clara referencia a que debían haber perdido la apuesta, y que una vez más, Lily Evans no estaba dispuesta a salir con James Potter.

James, por su parte, llegó a su sitio. Se sentó de nuevo en el taburete y suspiró.

―**Esa pequeña locura llamada amor.**

* * *

_Bohemian Rhapsody_

Observaba la pequeña y, a la vez, perfecta mano de plata, la cual había cobrado vida propia y decidido dejar de estrangular el cuello del muchacho para buscar una presa mejor. Guiada en todo momento por un poder superior.

Y en su mente, en la mente de Peter Pettigrew, había miedo. Pero también un deje de felicidad.

_**¿Es esto la vida real? ¿Es esto una fantasía? Atrapado en un derrumbamiento, no hay escape de la realidad**_, pensó.

Atrapado, sí. La mano, cual montaña, se abalanzó sobre él y le aprisionó el cuello, apretando, cada vez más y más fuerte.

**Mirar a los cielos y ver**. Esa había sido siempre su máxima, cuando el mundo le daba la espalda, él miraba siempre hacia arriba, tratando de ver, evadiéndose.

Y la evasión siempre le llevaba al mismo lugar, a los mismos años, a las mismas personas. A Hogwarts, a sus años como alumno, a James, Sirius y Remus. Recordaba siempre lo que se decía a sí mismo durante aquel instante de su vida, tal como se atrevería a decirse ahora, porque nada ha cambiado, en el fondo, desde entonces:

**Sólo soy un pobre chico, no necesito compasión. Porque fácil vengo, fácil voy. Un poco arriba, un poco abajo… De cualquier manera que el viento sople, en realidad no me importa.**

No. No le importaba. Con el último atisbo de vida escapando de su ser, Peter Pettigrew sonrió. Como nunca antes lo había hecho, sonrió. Porque sí, ahora era libre. Siempre fue aquel chico pobre, de aquí para allá, sin destacar entre los demás.

**Nada realmente importa**, pensó. **Cualquiera puede verlo. Nada realmente importa… Nada realmente me importa a mí.**

* * *

_I Want To Break Free_

Caminaban en dirección hacia la Casa de los Gritos, envueltos en el secreto, ajenos a las miradas. El sol ya se estaba poniendo mientras la enfermera Pomfrey apretaba el paso hasta llegar a su destino. Por miedo a lo que podía pasar, por miedo a que algo saliese mal. Pero el sol todavía no se había puesto.

Cuando por fin llegaron, tras unas pequeñas palabras de reconforte, otra vez aquel "todo saldrá bien" de siempre, Remus se vio nuevamente encerrado en aquel lugar. A la espera.

Todo saldrá bien. Eso le decía siempre Madame Pomfrey. Y sus padres. Y Dumbledore. Todos le decían que todo saldría bien, pero no era verdad. Les odiaba y a la vez no. Les odiaba por fingir algo que nunca sería verdad. Y no les odiaba porque ellos no tenían la culpa, hacían lo mejor para él.

―**Quiero ser libre** ―se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo mismo que se decía cada vez que estaba allí ―. **Quiero ser libre** ―repitió.

Los últimos rayos de sol iban desapareciendo paulatinamente. En cuanto el último desapareciese, la cuenta atrás comenzaría.

Lágrimas de rabia asomaron por sus ojos.

―**Quiero ser libre de tus mentiras** ―acusaba a todos y, a la vez, a ninguno. Nada saldría bien, ¿por qué tenían que mentirle de esa forma? ―. **Tengo que liberarme. Dios sabe… Dios sabe que quiero ser libre. **

Accedió al salón principal, cuyas paredes mostraban los vestigios de sus estancias pasadas. Se tumbó en el medio de la sala y esperó. Esperó al momento cuya cuenta atrás llegaba a su fin. Y cuando ese momento ya estaba por venir, cuando la maldición ya empezaba a salir por cada uno de sus poros, alcanzó a hablar una última vez:

―**Tengo que liberarme. Tengo que ser libre, sí. Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero ser libre.**

* * *

_Don't Stop Me Now_

Sirius Black entró con ímpetu en la habitación de los estudiantes de quinto de Gryffindor. Sólo James y Peter estaban allí, enfrascados en la lectura de varios libros. Sirius apenas los miró, pues arrojó su bolsa a su cama, se quitó la túnica y se desajustó la corbata. Llevaba una permanente sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en el rostro.

―Menos mal que has llegado, hemos avanzado un poco con el tema de convertirnos en animales y… ¿qué haces? ―preguntó James, viendo que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a unirse a ellos.

Sirius los miró a ambos sin entender, como si dos locos estuviesen ante él.

―Hoy es viernes ―alegó el joven Black.

―Cierto… ¿Y? ―fue Peter quien formuló la pregunta.

―Pues que… Esta **noche me voy a pasar un buen rato. En fin, me siento libre… y al mundo le daré la vuelta de dentro a afuera, sí.** Ya lo creo.

―Pero… ―protestó James, sin entender. Él también sabía que era viernes y quería salir, pero más importante le parecía ayudar a Remus.

No obstante, Sirius le interrumpió.

―**Estoy flotando alrededor en éxtasis. Así que no me pares ahora, **James**. No me pares ahora.**

Y dicho esto, dejó a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca y se marchó de allí. Sabía Sirius, más que nadie, que Remus era su amigo y que debía ayudarle pero, qué diantres, también Remus entendería que Sirius no podía vivir sin, al menos, dedicar un día la semana a divertirse. Era joven, estaba vivo y, por supuesto que sí, quería divertirse.

_**No me pares ahora, **_pensó Sirius_**, para nadie en concreto, más para sí mismo. Sí, estoy pasando un buen rato. **__Y__** no quiero parar en absoluto.**_

Y se sonrió a sí mismo. Más de uno pensó lo mismo aquella noche: Maldito Sirius Black.

* * *

_Bueno, no estoy muy contento con esto que he escrito, pero en fin, es lo que ha salido. Si no os ha gustado, podéis decirlo xD_

_***Nota aclaratoria:**__ "A fregar" es una expresión que se puede oír en el doblaje castellano de "Los Simpson". Se la dice Homer a Maude Flanders, creo recordar que en el capítulo del Monorraíl. Básicamente viene a significar que no digas tonterías._


End file.
